Lucy the daughter of Death
by Moonlit21
Summary: What if lucy isn't what she says to be, but a very powerful reaper. Why is her propose of hiding and what is it for? Who is her lover?
1. Chapter 1

_**hello readers**_

_**i hope you enjoy my new story'**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater or fairy tail, but the plot and characters I make up.**_

Preface

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't really a Heartfilia she the daughter of lord Death. Older sister of Death the Kid, but he doesn't know her. She mostly out doing solo stuff or on a mission by her is also on a mission on her own, to get all the pieces of an ancient ritual circle that is to summon a wishmaster. To get one piece of the circle she have to do a mission for Igneel the fire dragon to defect Lisanna Strassus to take her soul, because she cheated death way to many times and he wants her soul. So she is pretending to be a mage so the fairy tail guild to get close enough to get pass her friends. The ancient Circle contains all the elements( fire, water, air, earth, spirit) and the total pieces are 40 ( 5 circles with 8 pieces ), and these pieces are extremely hard to find. The strong will to manage the power of summoning the wishmaster. Than have the strength to overcome the trails of torture the wishmaster would give to see how much you really want your wish. Her wish is to bring her lover back.

_**Please review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Goodbye readers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while **_

_**Hope you will like the new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail and soul eater,but the story's plot and made up characters**_

Chapter 1

_Before Asura was a kishin and lock up in his own skin.a_

Lucy is doing a mission for her father ( lord death) and with help from Asura and his weapon partner. They walk down the lonely roads of a town fear a beast. A beast that kills at least one person per night. Asura is apart of Lord death eight powerful warriors and he has a huge crush on Lucy. He alway annoys he weapon partner by talking about Lucy all the time. So he is very happy that lord death told him to go on this mission with Lucy and it gave vajra, asura's weapon partner relief, because now asura isn't going to a source of headaches anymore for a while. So here they are walking down the road to where it leads to the monster's cave. The silence between Lucy and Asura was confronting and vajra is in asura's bag.

The road ended and in front of them is the cave's entrance. The cave entrance's walls was cover in a slimy, goo , clear stuff.

" What is that on the walls?" Lucy asked disgusted.

"I don't know." Asura answered. Looking at Lucy who was picking up a palm size rock with a smirk on her face. He look at her confuse and worried what she is going to do.

"Ummm...Lucy what are you doing with that rock?" Asura questioned worried. Lucy look at him with a bigger smirk on her face.

"This!" She answered. When she threw the rock at the slime. Once the rock hit the slimy, goo stuff it incinerated into stared there in stock as he watch the slime grabbed the stone and turn it into ashes.

"What was that for?" He timidly asked. Lucy looking rather proud of herself.

"To see if it is dangerous, and it was." Lucy answered proudly and she laughs. It sound like bells to his ears. He smile as he watch her enjoy herself in this new victory, suddenly her face turn serious and she look like her father when she did that just without the mask her father always wear.

"Now that I know what that stuff is dangerous, we need to figure out how to go in there,but what if that stuff is all over that cave." Lucy said seriously while she look at the cave entrance. Asura thought about it, how are they going to go in there. What ever happens he vow to protect Lucy until his last breath. Then the perfect idea form in his mind.

" What if we wait until it comes out, didn't the quest sheet said it comes out every night." he informed her, while he pull the quest sheet in his coat pocket.

" Yes it did, but what do we do until comes out?" Lucy asked him. Asura has a couple of ideas planned out for them to do on their free time. He made a plan to see if she likes him, like he likes her, but like isn't the right word, he loves her.

" While we wait we can go to that meadow we pass to get here." Asura pointed out. Hoping she would take the bait.

" Okay, but we have to come with the first sign of nightfall." Lucy agreed happily. She was glad that her father allow Asura to come with her. Without him, she would be sitting at the edge of the road bored. While waiting for the damn beast to come out. It is even better since she is with her crush. Asura quickly to down his bag that held his weapon partner inside on the edge and grabbed her hand. A shock of electricity ran up their arms, but they didn't pull back their hands The shock gave them a warm feeling and a sense of belonging. Both smile as the feeling increase, Asura tighten is hold on her hand. Walking back haft way and turn right to follow a dirt trail that led to the meadow. In the middle of the meadow is a pond and a stone bench about five feet away from the little pond. It is a truly beautiful sight and a very romantic one too. Asura pull Lucy to the stone bench and made her sit next to him.

" Wow, this is one beautiful meadow!" Lucy stated as she look around her. Then looking at Asura with her purple eyes. He just couldn't belive that a girl this beautiful was sitting next to him. She is the most beautiful girl he met and will ever met.

"Yes this place is beautiful, but you Lucy are even more beautiful." Asura truthfully said as He watch her blushed. She try to hide her blush behind her hair, but he just brush her blond silk like hair back.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy questioned nervously, blushing a deep red color. He just watch her reaction, he knew that she like him the way he likes her. There will be no one stopping or him to make Lucy his girl.

" Just looking at you beautiful face, please don't hide it away from me." Asura pleaded. Lucy is confused by his actions. Why is he being so kind and flirty toward me? Does he even like me the same way I do?

"Why are you being this way?" Lucy bravely asked him.

"Isn't it obvious I like you Lucy and not in a friend way." Asura answers softly. Lucy sat in shock, she couldn't believe that man she likes has the same feeling like her.

"W-what?" She asked to make sure that she heard the right words. Asura laughs quietly as he watch her process the new information.

"I said that I love you, My dear Lucy." Asura tolded her calmly. She realize what he just said and smile hugely. Wrapping her arms around his neck and look at his face.

" Really?" Lucy ask once more. Instead of speaking the answer he lend down and place his lips to hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his chest. Shock by his action again that confirm his love toward her she began to kiss him back passionly. After a minute of kissing he pull back and look up at the sky to only see the first sign of nightfall. He look back at her and said.

" It is time to go back and kick some monster ass." He smiled.

_**I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took a long time.**_

_** Please review**_

_**Goodbye readers**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers**_

_**Sorry for not updating in awhile**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater and fairy tail**_

_**Warning: Not a very good fighting scene writer.**_

Chapter 3

Lucy's pov.

We walk back hand in hand, as the sky slowly turn into dark. Once we got there Asura got his weapon and we got into our fight stances. The goo began to glow white and a loud roar came out of the cave. It shook the ground we stand on and a loud thundering sound of footsteps echo throughout the cave sending vibration through the ground. The sound is getting louder and louder as it comes closer.

We look at the cave entrance intensely and my begin to lit my hands with glowing purple orbs hovering of them. After it felt like an hour, the monster is finally out and sniffing at the air. It is at least fifteen feet tall and very muscular his skin look leathery and the color is a orange-red. It eyes is the color the night sky as it stared upon us with drool dripping of it tusk connected to a mouth with pointy teeth. Each drool drop that connects to the ground would make it turn black and draining the life of everything that it touches. Looking at Asura quickly seeing that he doing the same thing, with a quick nod from him we attack.

Jumping up and white wing with purple tips with black on the top appear as I begin to raise the purple orbs as the grow bigger and are now the same size as a the monster's head. Throwing one of the orbs at its head and the other one into his large stomach. When each one hit him it would knock him,but he never fall. There is a some bruising and skin tears that is bleeding down his face, few teeth were out and one of his five feet long tusk broke. On his stomach the is a large bruise that cover haft his stomach and a large gash on the bruise part with blood gushing from it. I look at his eyes and it shows so much hate and hunger with a smirk he stripe his large hand with four large claws at me, but as it got an inch away from me a powerful beam of energy rip it away from me tearing off the arm. The beast roar in pain and then look at Asura and started to charge after him. Looking down at Asura he had vajra pointing at the beast with a smirk on his face as the beast ran toward him. I flew behind the monster neck creating a sword of electric energy. Looking at Asura again and as if he knew he look up at me with a smirk and raise his weapon partner to do a drill attack. At the same time we did our attack him drill into the monster's chest and I did a sneak attack with a burst of speed I slice my sword across the front of its neck with blood gushing out of it. The beast quickly raise his hand to his neck gripping at it. I look down his chest has a hole in it and back up at its eyes which are rolling back into its head. It begin to sway,before finally falling down to the earth. As it came falling Asura was on his knees breathing deeply, the beast's claw tip came down on his arm sending a large cut from his shoulder to his wrist. He cry out in pain as he held is arm close to his body.

Landing next to him I hugged him trying to comfort him. Trying to hold back the tears that fill my eyes and went through Asura bag to find a medicine kit. Once I found it I open it quickly and took some gel that can disinfect the wound and a some strong cloth to wrap around the wound. After I tended to his injury, they begin to stay. Once we got walking, we headed to the village to tell the leader of the village that it was safe now. After they told him, we began our way back to my father.

" Lucy, that was some battle,uh." He said to he with a smile as he hide the pain in his arm. As the began to head back to where Lord death was at.

"Yeah,but it seem to easy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but at least it was fun."

"Of course it was, we killed a fifteen feet tall monster!" We both laugh at what I said and the moon was now at its highest.

"Hey, Lucy can you call your dragon for us I want to hurry back to Lord death and go to the healer."

"Yeah sure."

"Goldenscales come here!" I demanded to her knowing she would hear me anywhere,by our bond. A sound of wings rip the silence as the dragon came closer. Goldenscales is a young dragon only 200 years old. She is only ten feet tall and an almost 2 tons. She is golden with silver eyes. I raise her from an egg and she would forever loyal to me. She came into view and landing in front of us with a loud thump.

"Hiya, girl!" I greeted her, as I petted her head. She laid down waited for us to climb onto her back. I help Asura onto her back,once she knew we were secure on her back she took off flying.

About 20 minutes later we were at the place where my father is staying. She lay back down to let us off. Then went back into the sky to do what ever she wants. We walk into my father office, but before we walk into the room there were people talking. I know that one is my father,but the other I think is Eibon.

" Look, Lord Death you need to tell them,because if don't it will only cause heartbreak to all of you." Eibon stated toward my father.

_**Again I am very sorry to not have updated in a while. I hoped you don't hate me.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Goodbye readers**_


End file.
